Love Story
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: Don't write this fic off because the title sounds boring and sappy! It is a classic with a new, modern twist.


**What's up? I was reading through my old fics and saw this. The spelling and grammar mistakes were so atrocious, even for me, that I had to fix them! It was bothering me too much. Kitty POV! The new mutants are not here yet!( a.k.a.-Bobby, Rhane and so on.) Luv ya! ****J enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Love Story**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standin' there, on a balcony in summer air_

I was standing on the balcony outside my room. It was just getting dark and colorful lights shining were everywhere on the courtyard. I was wearing a ball gown that fitted me perfectly and was exquisite at the same time. A gust of warm wind lazily breezed by me the way summer breezes tend to do. My hair that was draped on my shoulders danced in the wind.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

The courtyard is decorated for an old fashioned party. (Ororo's idea!) The girls, and even Rogue were excited about the party. Rogue wanted to get close to Scott, so did Jean, and Tabitha was just here to have fun. And I… well I had my eyes on someone special.

Shockingly, the guys at the institute were ok with having an old fashioned party. They had their eyes on certain mutant girls as well.

The party has started and I'm standing by the punch bowl with Tabitha trying to get me to dance with her. Just then, Kurt weaved in through the crowd and walked over to me. Tabitha had a knowing smile as she went off to dance solo.

Kurt smiled and, well… he looked amazing! Blue fur and all! He had on an old fashioned tux that had a dash of red on it. The red looked amazing with Kurt's blue fur. His shiny, golden eyes shone brightly and I couldn't help but melt when he focused those beautiful eyes on me.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

A week later, I was sitting on my balcony, feeling lonely in general. Just then, a small pebble sailed past my head and tapped on my window.

"Keety! Keety!" whispered a familiar voice with a heavy but cute German accent.

A faint smile played on my lips a I peeked down at the ground and saw Kurt's golden eyes staring back at me.

"Come on up!" I whisper- shouted back. Kurt bamfed up to my balcony and stood next to me. He knows just when to come.

"Thanks Kurt. I was like, really feeling lonely." I said

"Let's vatch a movie together and see how lonely you are zen" said Kurt with a kind smile.

"I'd like that." I said. Kurt teleported us to the deserted living room and picked out an old favorite movie of mine to watch. I made some popcorn and grabbed some forbidden Coke. We watched our movie and I slowly fell asleep against Kurt's chest.

The next day however, was the worst day of them all. The Professor announced that teammates could not have a loving relationship with each other. Basically, we couldn't date because the Professor believes dating couples should not live in the same place. It's Not fair! We all sleep in separate rooms for Pete's sake! We're not that juvenile! I sat on the main staircase and cried because Kurt and I could never be together.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Kurt bamfed us to his favorite tree in the woods behind the mansion. I leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. It felt so perfect, yet we could never be seen like this in the mansion. Maybe the Brotherhood would let us be together?

"Kurt? What are we going to do? I don't know anymore" I said as I started crying.

"Shhhh… it's ok. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Kurt said soothingly. He sat there trying to reassure me that everything would work out. And I almost believed him. Almost.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while… ile_

We snuck out to Ororo's garden. We played a game that involved imaging ourselves ten years from now. We were in a calm place. A happy place. Until Logan came in ready to drag us to the Professor's office.

_Uh…ooohhhh_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go_

The Professor sternly warned us and put us on probation. We couldn't see each other in our free time at all. He even made Kurt move to a separate wing in the institute. I begged the Professor to reconsider his rule, but he refused.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I was seriously thinking about joining the Brotherhood after what happened last night.

The professor was giving me no choice. I can't eat or sleep without thinking about Kurt.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's re…eall_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I can't take It anymore! There I was scrubbing furiously at the uniforms and all I got was sympathy glances from the other students.

I caught Kurt at school in the hall and whispered

"Don't give up on me Kurt, because I won't give up on you." Kurt smiled one of his 1000 megawatt smiles and hugged me.

"We'll find a way out of this somehow, I promise." whispered Kurt as he ran off to Chemistry and I ran off to German class.

_uh…ohhhhh uh… ohhhhh_

_but I got tired of waiting, _

_wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading…_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

Kurt hasn't waited outside of my window in years. He visited every night, then once a week, then once every month, then never. believed that he had built a bridge, and got over me. I finally met up with Kurt on my walk around the mansion.

_And I said, Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

I told him how I felt there. He just stood there, then teleported us to a beautiful sunset on a lake. We both stared at it's beauty.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, and said_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. He then said

"Marry me Keety, mein Katzchen, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and zat's all I really know

I talked to ze Professor, so go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, so please just say yes."

It was so beautiful. With tears in my eyes, I shrieked "YES!" and kissed him on the lips. I closed my eyes as he kissed me back and slipped the ring on my finger. It was beautiful and fit perfectly. Just like our relationship.

_Uh…ooohhh Uh…ooohhhh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

I woke up with a start to realize that all of this had been a dream. I still could feel the ring on my finger as Kurt teleported in and began our weekly tickle fight. I secretly wished that all that I had dreamt was real. However, as I was being mercilessly tickled, I decided I could work on that.

_**THE END!**_

**So did you like it. Sorry that the Professor seemed OOC, but he had to be so that it would fit with the story. Sorry too for the spelling/grammar mistakes! Please review. I only have like, three reviews total for my song~ fics so you can change that by hitting the button that says "review"on it. SOS please someone PLEASE Review! No reviews makes one depressed lonewolf! Come on, if you can take the time to read my story, then you can take another 10 seconds to write a review!**


End file.
